The invention relates to a water-adsorbing insert for food packs, of the type suitable for the storage of meat, poultry, fish and sausage, contained in a bag, more especially a flat one intended for direct abutment against the food and made from a foil which is pervious to water, more especially made from paper which is free from acid and a filling made from an absorbent material.
Such a water absorbing insert is taught in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 22 63 766. It contains, as a filling, an inorganic material in fine-grained absorbent form. Such inserts are used with a filling of kieselguhr.
These inserts, as compared with the previously-used inserts taught in German Gebrauchsmuster No. 70 46 539 are made from cellulose fleece, and offer the advantage of containing no nutrients for bacterial growth.
It is, however, very difficult to find filling materials which comply with foodstuffs law and at the same time offer the greatest possible water absorption capacity for the absorbing of meat juice or the like.
The problem underlying the invention is to provide an insert of the kind designated at the introduction hereto which has a greater water absorption capacity than the known inserts.